Escaping from Guilty Pleasure
by arkulavigne
Summary: Miley kidnapped Mikayla and is torturing and giving her pleasures. But can Mikayla resist Miley's pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnap

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I was exhausted after doing a concert. I was changing my clothes, and unclipping my bra when I heard someone entering my room. I panicked that I quickly wore my shirt and forgot to use my bra. When I came out of the bathroom, I was surprised that the electricity went out and I an arm grabbed me. I screamed hysterically then I fainted.

I woke up in a dark room with my arms and legs spread and tied on the bed. I shouted for help but nothing came in response. Suddenly, the door creaked open and there was a beautiful, sexy figure of a young girl wearing only bras and thongs. She has a long, brown and wavy hair. She seems to be familiar, but I can't remember who she is.

"Hello, had a good nap, honey?" said the mysterious slut.

"Who are you, bitch?" I shouted.

"Bitch…. Hmmm… Mikayla, Mikayla, I can't believe you don't recognize your own best friend, Miley," answered Miley.

My jaws dropped open. I couldn't believe my eyes. My best friend which I thought to be innocent and sweet is a freaky bitch!

"What have you done to yourself?" I asked.

"I'm just being myself! This is who I am! And I want to fuck you… hard… NOW!" Miley answered me sternly.

"What the hell? I'm not into girls, I've got a boyfriend, you fuckin' whore!" I insulted her.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I don't give a damn care, so shut up and I'll test if you're lying," said Miley.

Miley started approaching me and all of a sudden she KISSED me! The kiss was passionate at first, but then it was rough and hard. She wasn't begging for entrance, she was forcing for entrance. I wanted to stop but she was so strong. Miley explored everything in my mouth and she was licking and biting my lower lip. I can't resist anymore, but I can't let her win. She started licking my jaw bone, then my collar bone and then she sucked and bit them. Then Miley ripped my clothes and she stared at me crazily.

"Wow! Look at the new bitch in the room! Looks like I'm not the only one who's not wearing bras in public…" Miley said as she grinned evilly.

"It's not like what you think, Miley! I'm not like you, I still have morals and I am NOT a bitch! So shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Go talk dirty to me, Mikayla. I love it!" Miley replied.

**(Miley's POV)**

I stared at Mikayla's hot, sexy body. Her juicy C cup breasts are so addictive. I started attacking her. I was sucking, licking and biting her left breast while pinching and massaging her her right breast. I heard Mikayla moaned and I and I started unzipping her jeans with my teeth. I put my hands under her black thong and unfortunately she was dry. Damn! How could anyone resist me?

"Impressive, you didn't get wet. If you can stay dry for 5 minutes, I'll let you go but if you are wet… I'm fucking you," I explained.

I started teasing her and playing with her clit over the thin fabric. In less than 5 minutes, Mikayla grew wet and I ripped her thong triumphantly. I smelled and licked her thong seductively and then kissed her, and she was begging for more.

"HAH! Look at you! Helpless and weak at my mercy, admit that you're a bitch Mikayla!" I yelled in victory.

"I'm the new fuckin' bitch in the city, baby and I'm living the life!" screamed Mikayla.

I grabbed a nipple clamp and start torturing her. She was screaming both in pain and pleasure. I started fucking her with my tongue and inserted both my index and middle finger.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I can't believe I had turned into a bitch! I was enjoying every second of it. The pain and pleasure were irresistible. Then I cummed all over Miley's face. She was licking my pussy clean and then she came close to me and started kissing me. She took both of her fingers and told me to clean it. I sucked on them like a lollipop. Next, Miley untied my hands and legs and then she scratched on my chest making an "X" mark. She took off her bras and thong, and her B cup breasts drop swiftly. I was starring full of admiration. She sat on my chest where she made the mark and started fingering herself, making me watch in delight. I was getting aroused by that time, I started fucking myself. Miley and I were moaning and cumming at the same time. She licked my whole body clean and gave me the taste of the great sensation.

She grabbed a strap-on dildo and started pushing it towards my wet pussy hard. I was moaning and groaning with great pain. Miley wasn't doing it in a gentle way this time. She was doing it hard and rough. I started cumming and suddenly blood started streaming down my leg. Miley grinned and licked the mixture. Miley commanded me to stand on fours. She was caressing my ass cheeks, and as fast as lightning she spanked me hard. She took her whip which she was carrying all along and started whipping my butt. I was yelling, but I loved it! She doggie-fucked me next and I cummed again. She took a small bowl and a half-full bottle of wine. Once again, she commanded me to cum inside the bowl and the bottle. The next thing I knew was, she told me to lick my own cum in a dog style. And she was watching me while drinking the mixture of wine and sweet cum.

**(Miley's POV)**

I enjoyed every single moment of this. All I wanted to do is make her feel better, but torture her at the same time. Besides, she had to pay for the times where she mocked me and Daddy in public. I was drinking her cum mixed with wine. The taste of her cum was luscious and delightful; I just want more from her. I pushed the dildo into her wet, sexy mouth and made her gagged on it. After that I grabbed a vibrator and a pair of nipple clamps. I put it on her and then I whipped her pussy.

"AAAAGGGHHH! Shit Miley! Mmmm…. Uuugghhhh….." mumbled Mikayla under her breath.

"You should pay for all the insults and threats you gave me as Hannah, Mikayla… muahahahahahahaha!" I exclaimed while fucking her with my tongue.

"Gosh Miley I'm cumming soon! Give me a rest, would you? I'd do anything!" whined Mikayla.

I snickered and kept on fucking her until Mikayla was shouting and screaming my name.

"More, more… Harder, Harder MILEY!" screamed Mikayla.

Afterwards, Miley cummed and I licked her clean. I sucked, bit and licked her clit, while massaging it. I played and teased her once again. Then an idea popped in my head….

**(Mikayla's POV)**

Miley took out her whip and spread mint toothpaste around the tip. She was looking at me with an evil smile. She fucked me again without giving me mercy. I was cry in pain, but then I dried out all my tears because I was so happy with all the pleasure and torture Miley's giving me.

"Now, now Mikayla, I want you to do a special show for me. I want you to give me a lap dance and then masturbate yourself," instructed Miley bossily.

I did what she said. Her words are so hypnotizing. She's making me go crazy and wild. I did a lap dance for her and I started touching my body, playing with my nipples and fingering myself. Then an idea hit me, I took my new converse shoe out of my bag and started fucking myself with the shoe. Miley watched me with full of interest and confusion. Next, I threw the shoe and pushed Miley on the wall, hardly. I kissed her roughly and started exploring her insides. I bit and sucked her skin with full of temptation. I made her turn around and I kissed her ass cheeks.

(Miley's POV)

I never knew if Mikayla could be so aggressive. She was giving me all the pleasure I never got from Jake. Then, Mikayla did the most shocking thing I've ever seen. She licked my asshole and started fucking it with her tongue. She pushed her middle finger into my pussy finding my labia. She was giving me an amazing experience I've ever had.

She pushed me to the bed and we slept in a figure of 69. I was sleeping, while I was fucking her pussy. And Mikayla did the same thing.

The next morning, I woke up early and I walked down the stairs. I took out all the dessert from the fridge and started pouring it all over my naked body. I laid across the table and waited for Mikayla to wake up.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I woke up in the early morning and found that Miley's gone. I was searching for her everywhere in the second floor. I thought that since Miley's gone I could escape from her villa. I don't want to be fucking with old men the next time she plans in torturing me. I tried searching for my clothes but I saw it was torn and thrown in the trash can.

I was panicking already. I ran downstairs and I froze. There I was facing Miley in her naked sexy body, covered with all sorts of dessert. Shit! She just knows how to get people's attention!

"So Mikayla, come and join me for breakfast," Miley grinned.

I glared at her, but my body shivered. My whole body betrayed me since yesterday. But I was so hypnotized with Miley. I crawled on the floor and then jumped on the table. I started eating all the ice-cream in each of her breasts. I was eating her clean. I licked her whole body cover with chocolate and strawberry syrup and I kissed her milky, creamy lips. I found my way down to her pussy. I licked and fucked her pussy with my tongue while eating her out.

"Mmmm…. Mikayla… More…." Moaned Miley faintly.

I ate the whip cream in her pussy and then she cummed all over my face. Then, Miley pulled my hair and she kissed me.

"Honey, Mikayla let's go out and eat in the restaurant," Miley offered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kidnap

"Honey, Mikayla let's go out and eat in the restaurant," Miley offered.

(Mikayla's POV)

Miley and I took a shower together and Miley wasn't sexually harassing me, which I was relieved. I dried my body and Miley lend me her short dress.

"M-Miley, can I borrow your underwear and bra, please?" I asked with hesitation.

"Of course not, silly you! You're going to wear too much clothing and we wouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves, right?" answered Miley.

Miley drove us to a romantic indoor restaurant. Miley ordered to have our breakfast in a private room. When the waiter gave us the menu and delivered our food at our table, my stomach twitched. I felt like someone was tickling my pussy. When I looked under the table, Miley's left leg reached my entrance and fucked me with her toe. While we were eating, Miley dropped something under the table.

(Miley's POV)

I was thinking of ways for me to enjoy myself. I pretended dropping my ear-ring under the table and crawled under it. I saw Mikayla cumming and I licked her clean. I fucked her with my tongue and heard Mikayla moaning. I quickly grab a clean spoon and fucked her fast. I scooped her cum and enjoyed it.

I crawled out of the table and Mikayla almost collapsed. After we had done eating our breakfast, I brought her to my daddy's private golf court. There I saw my friends hanging out there. I pulled Mikayla to the bathroom.

"Mikayla dear, I know that you can't really play golf, so I want you to be my assistant. Whenever I ask you to pick the ball, I want you to bend your knees and spread them wide so I can see your beautiful pussy of yours," I said.

"But I'm not doing it in public! There are your friends and they're going to stomp my dignity!" Mikayla shouted as her tears stream down her cheeks.

"Excuse me, but they ARE my friends and they won't give damn care! You're the new bitch in the city, FACE IT!" I encouraged her.

We both came out and we started the game. Whenever the ball rolls out of place, Mikayla would get it and do what as I say.

(Mikayla's POV)

I did what Miley said and everyone caught my attention. One of the guys winked at me and when Miley was gone he smacked my bum. I was about to cry but then Miley came back and glared at me. When Miley was out again playing, the guy kissed me… passionately. While Miley had fun with her friends, the guy called Alec took me brought me to the male toilet and we went inside to one of the small rooms. He stripped his clothes and he was rubbing his dick. He took my dress away and fucked my ass. He gave me my first orgasm and he pushed his dick in my mouth.

I sucked, licked and bit Alec's dick. He was pushing my head and I gagged. But I was too overjoyed to be in pain. He cummed in my mouth and I swallowed it. I kissed hima dn he started sucking my tits. The next thing I knew, he was titty-fucking me. Then he inserted his index and middle finger into my pussy exploring my labia. Then he went down and sucked my clit. He played it and kissed me passionately. When we're done, I went out and Miley was there, suddenly kissed me and found her way to my cleavage. She inserted her fingers into my pussy and when I cummed she sucked her hand. Alec was starring at us and Miley ran off, taking my hand and drove us home.

When we arrived, Miley tore the clothes that I'm wearing and started fucking me again. She was ferocious as a lion. She bit my nipples hard and I was screaming, yelling her name. She bit my clit and fucked my pussy with her toe, hard and fast. She ripped her clothes and started rubbing her pussy on mine. She kissed me again and made an entrance.

"I'm never letting you go anymore… hehe," laughed Miley.


End file.
